


A Beautiful Love.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Inspiration, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The industry got tough, but Louis and Harry's relationship only grows stronger. It inspires Zayn to try and win Niall back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Love.

u’d think, working together, living together, touring together, and being in such an awful world together would make them sick of each other-like the rest of us were sick of each other. I barely talked to Liam, and I couldn’t even bring myself to look at Niall anymore, unless we had cameras on us. It was hard.

Work had become just that: work. It wasn’t fun anymore. The music industry was a harsh place, harsher than we’d thought at the beginning, and the label’s rules kept getting harder and harder. It had torn my relationship with Niall to pieces; I couldn’t stay with him in secrecy, and Niall couldn’t stand my fears of being caught. In the end, we broke up. Liam and Dani had broken up, too, after the label got bored of the seemingly perfect relationship. Oh, they’d tried staying together quietly, but breaking up was unavoidable. Danielle resented the label to the extent that she couldn’t even stand hearing about Liam’s work, and Liam couldn’t take the constant negativity, or the lies. Relationships just…ended.

But not Louis and Harry. They stayed together. If anything, their love _grew_. When one went home for the weekend, or got sick, or did anything alone, the other boy just sort of…stopped. And then, and only then, you could see it.

With Louis, you could see that his jokes were forced, that his eyes, still that bright blue, had bags under them. You could see that he didn’t smile sincerely as much anymore, that he had lost his tan, and a bit of weight. You could see the label’s effect on him when his Harry wasn’t around.

With Harry, it was painful to even _look_ at him if Louis wasn’t at his side. Harry’s hair seemed to stop shining, and lose its curl - of course it didn’t, but it seemed like Harry needed Louis to make him shine again. Harry’s bright green eyes turned to a dulled-out pale green color - the type of green you’d see in a baby nursery or something. You could see Harry had lost significant weight. You could see he didn’t bother flirting with us or anyone anymore.

But when they were together, it was okay again, and they were perfect. When we were all together, they were the life and backbone of our band. I guess I should tell them how lucky we are for that, how lucky we are that they made people smile, because I’m pretty sure the other three of us had stopped doing that years ago. But I didn’t tell them. Because we didn’t really talk anymore, not unless cameras were on us. We still care for each other, we all love each other. We just don’t talk.

In such an ugly place, Harry and Louis found each other, and they clung on for dear life. When they were together, nobody could tell the label was awful. The fans never asked them if they were okay, or what was going on - not the way they asked me, Niall, and Liam - because nothing seemed wrong. Louis and Harry were happy enough to do whatever the label made them, so long as they had each other.

Me and Niall were like that for a few months after the label changed the rules. But where our relationship failed, Harry and Louis’ prevailed and conquered. They communicated, they kept alive in each other. At night, they’d lay in bed, fingers folded together, staring at the ceiling as they whispered sweet things to each other. They whispered dreams, hopes, fears. They told each other everything, taking care to leave nothing out.

Me and Niall should’ve been like that. I should have been like Louis, and clung to my boyfriend so hard that he’d have no chance of escape. I should have whispered to him, that things would be okay, that the label could hide our love, but it couldn’t make it unreal.

But I didn’t.

I wasn’t strong like Louis or Harry. I was weak, and for that, I had lost my Niall. And now I couldn’t even look at the man. He didn’t look at me, either, I think.

I heard Harry sneak into mine and Louis’ room, slide into bed with him. I heard the chaste kiss, like usual - their love was more about closeness and just raw, uncensored adoration than sex (although of course they had some ridiculously loud sex sometimes) - and I heard the whispers start up.

“When the contract is up, what’ll we do? The lads don’t like this anymore.”

“If we stop, me and you will go somewhere. Far, far away, where nobody will bother us. We’ll get married, and have babies, and love each other forever.”

It was almost like stupid teenage love, making them sound young and foolish. But we were grown now. Louis was 26; Harry was almost 24. They had been together nearly six years now-and they knew they’d end up together forever.

“And if we don’t stop?”

I heard Harry kiss Louis’ cheek. “Then we keep making beautiful music. Keep making people happy. Keep trying to change the world. Keep trying to get Zayn and Nialler to work things out, keep trying to get Liam to call Dani. And we keep loving each other.” He made it sound so simple.

Louis sighed, and I heard a hint of sadness in his whisper. “I hate this, Harry. When did we become slaves?”

I heard shifting under the covers-probably Harry sitting up a bit to look at Louis. “Babe…we’ve talked about this. We’re not slaves until we give up our pride. And I dunno about you, but I am _damn_ proud of being part of One Direction. And part of 'Larry Stylinson'. I’m proud of everything we’ve done, how far we’ve come. And I’m _extremely_ proud of _you_.”

“I’m proud of you, too, Harry.”

It was quiet for a moment until I heard Louis speak, just above a whisper. The tears in his voice were obvious. “I love you so much, Harry.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

A quiet kiss, a sigh, and a little rustling of the covers. “C’mon, love. We need to sleep. Come here.”

Apparently Louis listened, and the two sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Yeah. They’d found love. And it was beautiful. I wished for Niall in my arms, the way Louis was tucked safely in Harry's embrace. Our love had been beautiful, too. ...Maybe it wasn't too late.


End file.
